


Winchester Fallen

by KatLeePT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later, every one has a final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Fallen

He has never seen Castiel shine brighter or with more power than he does when he reaches his side. Fire and hissing Demons are all around them, and Dean's brain ceased thinking an hour ago. He's been acting on pure adrenaline, pushing his way through the fight and killing Demons as he goes. He's been hunting for Sammy, intent on finding his brother and getting them both the Hell out of this place. He's been bleeding for hours, too, and long ago lost count of how bones he's broken in this seemingly endless battle.  
  
He doesn't want to go down. He can't stop fighting; Sammy's life may well depend on it! Fuck the others they came here to save, whatever their names were. He doesn't even remember now. All that matters is surviving this battle and getting Sam and himself and now Castiel out of here.  
  
Castiel takes one painful look at Dean and knows nothing will ever be that simple again. He catches him as the mortal man falls, his wings wrapping around him. Demons hiss and scream and cut at his wings, but Castiel throws them all away from them with a single flap of his powerful wings. No one will ever touch his Dean again.  
  
Dean's still fighting even as his eyes threaten to close on him. His feet are no longer on the ground, but they're still moving as though they can run him through another hundred Demons. Castiel ignores the weakening kicks and holds him tightly and yet gently. "Dean," he speaks his name in a soothing voice, but Dean will not be soothed.  
  
"Sammy!" he cries. "SAMMY! We've got to get him out of here, Castiel!"  
  
"He'll be right behind us," Castiel vows and kisses a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead. Tears glitter in the Angel's eyes as he gazes down into Dean's writhing face. "I promise."  
  
And then they are gone from the mortal plane. Gone with Sammy and another Angel right behind them. Gone, forever for the Winchester brothers, from the mortal plane they've always called home. Castiel reappears in a place that looks startlingly like Dean's bedroom from years ago, long, long ago before the Yellow-Eyed Demon ever came into the boys' lives. Dean has slumped in his arms. Cas lays him in the bed, his wings still folded protectively around him.  
  
He gazes down at him, his tears now running unchecked. He wants nothing more than to crawl in there beside him and hold onto him forever, but he knows he can not. There are others needing their help, and if there's one thing his time on Earth with the Winchesters taught him, and especially Dean himself, it is to never give up, never stop fighting, and never stop protecting those who are worthy of his protection and unable to fight their monsters themselves. Castiel has never known any one more worthy of protecting than Dean, but his time with him is over now, just as he knew it would be one day long ago when he first tasted the mortal's sweet lips.  
  
Still weeping silently, Castiel leans forward one more time. His wings lovingly caress Dean's soul, and his lips press against his. He's heard the tales, read them when the boys weren't looking, of True Love's kiss saving fair damsels from curses, but Dean is no damsel, this, despite how he feels is not a curse, and his lover does not awaken. Castiel flaps his wings a single time more and is gone.  
  
Dean awakens some time later to the smell of bacon and eggs frying. He runs down the stairs, shouting eagerly. He doesn't know why he's so happy -- and . . . something else? relieved? -- to see his mother cooking while his father reads the morning paper, but he is thrilled. He barrels straight into her legs. She catches him, laughing, but as she's putting his plate before him at the table, another thought enters Dean's mind.  
  
There's another boy, older than he feels himself at this time. Another boy who needs help. Another who he loves. "Sammy?" It's strange he should think of his little brother now for the man he'd pictured in his mind surely could never be his baby brother.  
  
But Sam appears just then, rubbing at his sleepy eyes, yawning loudly, and toting a teddy bear who looks like it's seen better days. Dean gives another whoop, rushes to his brother, picks him up off of the staircase, and swings him around. Sammy giggles, and everything seems right with Dean's world. But somewhere, unseen, unheard by those he loves, an Angel cries.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
